themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:A.r.s.h.©
This is 's talk page, where you can send messages and comments to . Please sign and date your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~). Put new text under old text. Click here to start a new topic. Use descriptive headings. When starting a new topic, please use a heading that allows me to easily identify your request. Please indent your posts with ":" if replying to an existing topic (or "::" if replying to a reply). If I left you a message: Please answer on your talk page. If you leave me a message: I will answer on my talk page. If you do not reply within a few hours, I will place a reminder on your talk page. EDT |action=purge}} Welcome Hi, welcome to The Missing Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Percy Jackson Fan Girl page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) [[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl|''' Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I will try to be nicer if you try to be smarter.]](Talk) 01:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your comment on the Adoption Request thing. Have you read this series? Thanks again for your help![[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I will try to be nicer if you try to be smarter.]](Talk) 03:39, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you tell me how to edit the wiki so the background color is different and the logo is customized. Or do you have to be admin to do that?[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I will try to be nicer if you try to be smarter.]](Talk) 03:53, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm not even sure what the logo could be. Like an airplane maybe. I'm not sure. GRRRR........ [[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl|'''Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I will try to be nicer if you try to be smarter.]](Talk) 04:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You are like my tech guy. But I kinda need to know what the logo would be. You didn't even read the book so how can you make a logo. That was me.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl|''' Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I will try to be nicer if you try to be smarter.]](Talk) 04:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry iPod won't let me log in. So maybe white or any color that would stand out. What do you think and once I become admin I'm gonna make u admin. -PJFG Madison Hey it's me again. I love the logo it's perfect! Thank you so much :) - PJFG I have already added 14 pages and edited every page. This is turning into something amazing already. I'm loving this and this wiki will become better, I just know it.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I will try to be nicer if you try to be smarter.]](Talk) 16:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey I can't adopt that wiki anymore for a while because I just accidently made a wiki. You could adopt it and make me a b-crat/admin. Sorry! I wasn't thinking when I made that wiki.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I will try to be nicer if you try to be smarter.]](Talk) 21:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) This one. Now I can't adopt that wiki for 60 DAYS! I am so sad right now and I don't know what to do. I can see what they say about it but you may have to adopt it if I can't or we could wait 60 days but that's a LONG time.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I will try to be nicer if you try to be smarter.]](Talk) 21:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I ADOPTED THE WIKI!!!!!!!!!!! I'm about to make you an admin. I wanted you to check out the new and improved wiki its already looking amazing. I wanted to use colors from Sabotaged and I checked out the book from my school library so I can have it with me when I'm editing and stuff.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I run with scissors. It makes me feel dangerous.]](Talk) 01:55, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey it's me. Um so could u please ask me before u do stuff like change the colors. And also no message wall right now. -PJFG I'm not sure what admins should be called. Do you have any ideas?[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I run with scissors. It makes me feel dangerous.]](Talk) 22:07, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I GOT IT!!! Sorry I was excited. Okay so how about Time Traveler. The book is all about time travel so I think that would be perfect. :D[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I run with scissors. It makes me feel dangerous.]](Talk) 22:23, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE it!!! Wikia has actually been helping me with school work. I'm in a business and computer science class and today we had to try and guess what the internet terms mean. I was the only person who knew what a URL, Domain, and html means. I had to explain what html and coding is and how it is used. I told them I edited on wikis and they had never heard of wikis or wikia go figure. If you can get on chat.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I run with scissors. It makes me feel dangerous.]](Talk) 23:12, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I got an iPad and couldn't get logged in on it. I found the problem so now I'm back to editing. I noticed a user edited and I kinda want to know if they have an account. Is there a way to find that out.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I run with scissors. It makes me feel dangerous.]](Talk) 14:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I have blocked Hermoine chase because of what she put on the time sickness page. I reverted the edit but you can check it out if you want.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I run with scissors. It makes me feel dangerous.]](Talk) 03:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I can't undo the block at the moment. If you want to you can mgonna least all up to you. I'm on my iPad so it's really hard to do anything on wikis.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I run with scissors. It makes me feel dangerous.]](Talk) 05:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I will try my hardest. I am permanently blocked from chat on the chb wiki so it should be fine. The wiki is looking really good. I just wish that more people would come. Do you have any ideas on wherei can find people that would like this wiki?[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I run with scissors. It makes me feel dangerous.]](Talk) 15:23, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Can't you get in trouble for having that signature?[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I run with scissors. It makes me feel dangerous.]](Talk) 21:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay I was just wondering. I got this whole policy thing straightened out and I will begin writing new policies pretty soon.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I run with scissors. It makes me feel dangerous.]](Talk) 21:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) If you can then get on chat[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I'm not random. You just can't think as fast as me. ]](Talk) 20:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) If you can get on chat.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I'm not random. You just can't think as fast as me. ]](Talk) 19:13, April 4, 2012 (UTC) How do I put a random quote thing like the CHB wiki has?[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I'm not random. You just can't think as fast as me. ]](Talk) 16:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I went to the template page but I could not figure it out.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I'm not random. You just can't think as fast as me. ]](Talk) 01:51, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but I'm on an iPad and it won't let me copy templates.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl| Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I'm not random. You just can't think as fast as me. ''']](Talk) 02:06, April 7, 2012 (UTC)